A deal with the wizard
by Ella Anders
Summary: One-shot, Morgana ends up trapped in Omega and meets Valtor who wishes to make a deal with her


**A deal with the wizard**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow S.r.l and Viacom, and Darkwing Duck is owned by Disney and Tad Stones. I do not own nor profit from anything.**

**Time Line notice: The events of this one-shot accrue towards the beginning of Winx Club season three and sometime after the F.O.W.L ach by BOOM! Studios and sometime before the ending of BOOM!'s line of DW comics.**

Morgana sighed as she looked around her, all she seen was snow and ice. Ever since she had sacrificed herself for Dark she had been sent here to a frozen forgotten land that had little signs of life. Moments after her arrival the duck had tried to escape and return back to Saint Canard- and to Darkwing. Sadly, her sacrifice had focused her to use more of her magic than she had though and she only had enough power to keep herself from freezing.

That had been some time ago, how long was something she wasn't positive of. The world she had been transported to didn't seem to have any way she could measure time. But the moments seemed to drag on. For the most part Morgana spent her time thinking about things, thinking about home and what her friends and family where doing and how she would someday return to them. But thinking of the ones she loved only made the witch feel depressed and helpless, what if they need her now and she wasn't there?

As the days passed Morgana's powers regenerated themselves and she felt herself become stronger, but strong enough to escape the frozen prison was doughnut. She now believed she was strong enough to leave the area she had been staying at and to explore rest of the area. Her sprits began to rise as she walked, hopefully of the possibility of returning back home.

The witch walked for as long as she could before her feet began to feel unbearably cold. Morgana grumbled as she warmed her webbed feet up. "Maybe getting back home is hopeless after all…"

_Hisses_, Morgana spun around to see what appeared to be a snake. Except the snakes she normally saw weren't as big and round as this one. Nor did they have the able to freeze people. Fearfully the duck began to run as fast as she could to try to get away from that creature before she became frozen alive.

Morgana panted as she ducked around a counter and tied to hid behind a frozen figure. She hear a loud noise and cringed, her eyes where closed tightly. She waited several moments for what she expected to be her doom. But her doom never came. Part of her was joyful and part of her was concerned of where that beast had gone off to. Gathering her strength she looked around the large block of ice she was hiding behind. It was gone.

Morgana whipped her forehead, official relived. She stepped away from her hiding place, but her happiness was somewhat short lived when she realized what she had been hiding behind or rather _whom._

Caustically she took a step closer towards the front of the figure and read the tag attached, "Valtor". Morgana tilted her head as she slowly began to whip at the ice to see what this "Valtor" was like. Much to her surprise it was a man, or at least that is what she assumed he was. He didn't have a beak, feathers, or anything that made him not look like any person she have ever meet before.

Despite the man's rather odd appearance, Morgana began to feel bad for him. She wondered why he had been sent here; _maybe he came here like I did. _Deciding that was it Morgana closed her eyes, connected with her power and broke the ice that imprisoned Valtor.

The large piece of ice shattered and flew everywhere as the man inside fell to the floor. Clearly weak from his time inside the frozen liquid. Valtor began to get up, Morgana when over to help him.

"Here, let me help you."

With a sly grin Valtor got himself up in one quick movement, "No need, but thank you for setting me free."

Morgana nodded, "It was no trouble, I figured you got sent here the same way I did and didn't deserve to remain in that ice. How long have you been trapped?"

Valtor looked Morgana over, was it possible the duck believed he was a _good_ guy? Apparently so, "Seventeen years."

Morgana gasped at the thought of being locked away for that long. "That is terrible."

"Indeed, so why did you get sent here?" Morgana when on to tell Valtor about the misadventure that had caused her to arrive there. By the time she had finished Valtor had a new plan, "How would you like me to help you get back to Saint Canard? If you can help me with one tiny thing I can get you back to Darkwing before night fall."


End file.
